xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 15)
Series 15 of The X Factor will air on ITV from September 1, 2018. Production On 1 January 2017, rumors spreaded via Twitter, a fifteenth series of the show would be happening in 2018. On 23 January 2017, Simon Cowell had confirmed Series 15, and stated it would be 'more thrilling than Series 14'. In October 2017, during the fourteenth series, Louis Walsh revealed that he and Sharon Osbourne had already signed for another year as judges and they would return for the fifteenth series. However, in June 2018 Walsh released a statement confirming his departure. It was also revealed that Osbourne would only be present for the live shows. It was also rumoured that Cheryl, after making her comeback at Simon's judges houses, would return to the show as a fulltime judge replacing Nicole Scherzinger. Speaking about the latter possibly not returning, Louis Walsh said in an interview that he would like to see Mel B or Mika, who assisted him at Judges' Houses during the 2017 series, join the panel. However, in an interview with OK! Magazine Nicole Scherzinger confirmed that producers had asked her to return. In a December 2017 interview with entertainment website Digital Spy, Alesha Dixon, who filled in for judges Nicole Scherzinger and Sharon Osbourne in audition stages and Simon Cowell during the live shows during Series 14, stated her uncertainty about being asked to participate in the 2018 series since she is committed to Britain's Got Talent. In April 2018, it was revealed by the Sun, that Nicole had been axed from the show and even though their contracts had been renewed, it was also revealed that the producers were also thinking of getting rid of Sharon and Louis too. Possible replacements that have been touted, would include; Cheryl, Alesha Dixon, Mariah Carey and Kylie Minogue for Nicole and Sharon and Louis Tomlinson or Craig David for Louis' replacement.https://www.thesun.co.uk/tvandshowbiz/5951253/cowell-starts-x-factor-revamp/ On 1 April 2018, it was confirmed that Nicole Scherzinger would not return for this series. In June 2018, it was announced that Louis Walsh will not return for this series, marking his second time that he would not be present on the final judging panel. On July 17, 2018, it was confirmed that Louis Tomlinson, Robbie Williams, Ayda Field and Simon Cowell were to be the judges for this season. Twitter Twists/Changes Auditions: The room auditions were scrapped once more in favour of the arena auditions, which were held in London. Bootcamp: This has been scrapped with a deliberation stage being introduced to cut down the yeses from the auditions to perform at the Six Chair Challenge. Six Chair Challenge: In a change to previous years, a golden buzzer was introduced with an 'X' on it, meaning that when it is pressed that act is guaranteed a 'Safe Seat', which indicates that the category's judge cannot remove them from the seat and therefore they are put through to Judges' Houses. Live Shows: In a change to the format from 2004 to 2017, there will be five judges with Sharon Osbourne acting as an impartial judge. Selection Process Auditions See: List of The X Factor UK auditionees (series 15) The auditions began on July 18, 2018 and for the first time they were all held exclusively in the SSE Arena Wembley, with the room auditions having been cut. Unlike the previous season, the Bootcamp stage of the competition was axed, meaning auditionees who got through would instead be sent through to a deciding stage, that would take place over two days before the Six Chair Challenge. Returnees for this year included Anthony Russell who auditioned for the show in 2017, before having to pull out before the Judges Houses stage and Scarlett Lee who made it to Sharon Osbourne's Six Chair Challenge, but was eliminated after failing to impress in a sing-off with Rai-Elle Williams and Alisah Bonaobra. Six Chair Challenge See: Six Chair Challenge (UK series 15) This took place from August 1st to 3rd at the SSE Arena, Wembley Judges Houses See: Judges' Houses (UK series 15) Finalists Ratings References Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 15) Category:Series